


原声放送

by tigerjo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, 偷听, 性爱内容, 搞笑
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerjo/pseuds/tigerjo
Summary: 简介（来自作者）：布鲁斯在床上声音很大。托尼很喜欢这一点。附近十几层的人可一点儿也不喜欢。作者备注：原梗来avengerkink（也是一个同人网站）：在做爱的时候，托尼非常热衷于听自己的床伴呻吟，哭喊，喘不上气地叫出他的名字，诸如此类。布鲁斯本来就挺能喊的，加上他很多年没有过性生活，他已经没法很好地压抑自己了。于是，当他们搞上的时候，最棒的反馈循环产生了。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Soundtrack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/708181) by [Jaune_Chat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat). 



“呃，史蒂夫？”

“怎么了？”

“你怎么在大厅里？”克林特问道。他下意识地看了看四周。他们都不怎么呆在大厦里的公共区域里，因为他们太见鬼的出名了。在大街上他们倒是有可能一次次地逃脱，但是在这里，如果有什么人随便往这儿看看，发现了藏在压低的棒球帽檐下的史蒂夫。几分钟后他们俩就会被人群包围，如果不假装有什么海外紧急情况，他们可没法逃走。

“因为这里比咱们那几层好多了。”史蒂夫痛苦地说道。

“...菜品试验出了什么问题？”

“不是。”

“实验室出事了？该死，你是被疏散出来的？如果史塔克搞坏了我的东西，我可要杀了他。”

“啊，不是的。就是，呃…托尼和布鲁斯终于跨出那一步了。彼此的那一步。”

克林特笑了起来：“这么看来，之前和娜塔莎打的那个赌是我赢了。所以那又怎么了，他们把你赶出来了？担心布鲁斯会…？”

“不是，”史蒂夫立刻回答，“显然他们完全能够控制住。相信我，我真的一清二楚。”

二加四等于六，这对于克林特来说并不难。“你的听力有多好？”

“非常见鬼的好。”

“比咱们的隔音更好？”

“显然只有在他们两个人搞在一起的时候。”

“他们有多大声？”

史蒂夫给了克林特一个眼神。复仇者们都住在101层或者更高层。而史蒂夫现在在一楼的大厅里。这么一来，克林特可得亲自去听一下了。  
——————  
我。的。天。

复仇者专用的电梯里都回响着他们的声音。他们到底是怎么..？难道他们藏在电梯井里？

克林特停在了史蒂夫那一层。电梯门一打开，他的眉毛立马就要飞到发际线上再也不下来了。贾维斯说过托尼和布鲁斯正在托尼的那一层，也就是说从这儿再往上三层。可是队长的房间里也回荡着他们充满情欲的声音。

“啊，啊，啊，托尼，啊，再来，就是那儿，对，对，对！”很明显这是布鲁斯的声音，催促声不怎么连贯，但是急切的呻吟显然强调了这一点。绝望的克林特不得不调整了一下自己。他根本没往那个地方想，但还是…

“来吧，布鲁斯，让我听见你的声音。”托尼催促着。见鬼了，布鲁斯的赞美他功力的叫声已经能穿透三四层的隔音了，史塔克到底还需要多大的声音才能满足？

“再来，再来，太棒了！托尼，再深一点，我需要你！”听起来布鲁斯似乎呛住了自己，克林特能想象到他拱起身子迎向托尼的抽插，扭动着想要靠得更近。“永远都不够，操我，别停！摸摸我，啊老天，托尼，对对对对就是那儿！”

布鲁斯的热情让克林特差点没忍住发出大笑，他在楼道里徘徊了一分钟，等待着终场戏。史蒂夫在大厅里显然已经呆了超过一个小时了，应该不会太久。

克林特等啊，等啊，又等啊。时间越来越长，他的眉毛几乎要永远和头发相亲相爱下去了。他已经极力地调整自己了，再这么他可能必须得撸一发才能让它下去。然而布鲁斯的音量丝毫没有降，显然托尼非常持久。

“求你了托尼，求你，对，就是这样，操，你太棒了，我需要你！操，继续，再用力点，天啊太棒了！”

克林特吞了口唾沫，布鲁斯的呻吟声让人血脉喷张，他用完全不必要的力度捅下了电梯的一层按钮。

“贾维斯，请务必告诉我史塔克工业订购了更多的隔音材料？”

“我会处理好这件事的，巴顿特工。”如果有什么人工智能的声音能够听起来痛苦的话，贾维斯的声音听起来就很痛苦。

“电路里的噪音太多了？”

“非常之多，巴顿特工。”

在克林特的裤子能够容下他自己的时候，电梯门打开了。他快速地加入了大厅里的史蒂夫。从史蒂夫的眼神来看，克林特知道他自己的表情像是被炮弹轰炸后患上了震惊症。十分钟之后，娜塔莎也加入了他们，她猛敲着她的手机。克林特看了她一眼。她把手机递过去，给他们展示她刚刚下单的一系列精心挑选的口塞。克林特冲她竖了个大拇指。

史蒂夫的脸变得通红，还是绝望地附和了克林特的动作，顺便看了看表。

“你们觉得什么时候咱们才能回去？”

克林特抬头看了看大厅的天井，想了想他听到的那些声音，摇了摇头。

“等娜塔莎的快递到了吧。”

“噢，我当然买了加急。”娜塔莎说，史蒂夫双手捂着脸。“祈祷他们在本地有仓库吧。”

克林特觉得他自从布达佩斯之后，还从来没有这么诚心诚意地祈祷过。

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to Jaune_Chat! Thanks for writing this delicious work and giving me permission to translation it!  
> 感谢Jaune_Chat！谢谢你写出这么好吃的文并授权给我翻译！(｡･∀･)ﾉﾞ❤
> 
> 翻译注:  
> 1.原题目叫Soundtrack，意为电影原声和声轨  
> 2.shell-shocked，shell-shock原指一种士兵疾病在战场上由于炮弹轰炸或剧烈响声而引发的精神混乱。  
> 3.布达佩斯梗来源于复联一克林特和娜塔莎的对话，但是电影没有具体提到他在布达佩斯究竟做过什么。


End file.
